In recent years, a stacked semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged has been developed. In such a stacked semiconductor memory device, a stacked body includes electrode films and insulating films that are alternately stacked on each other on a semiconductor substrate, and a semiconductor pillar penetrates through the stacked body. At each intersection of the electrode film and the semiconductor pillar, a memory cell is formed. An end portion of the stacked body is processed in a stepwise shape and a contact is connected to each electrode film from above.
Around the stacked body, a peripheral circuit is formed. Also, a contact is connected from above to a gate and the like of a transistor in a peripheral circuit. Further, on the semiconductor substrate, a frame shaped edge seal surrounds the stacked body and the peripheral circuit. The edge seal is made of metal and prevents intrusion of moisture and propagation of crack present in an external environment. In such a stacked semiconductor memory device, it is desirable to reduce manufacturing cost.